TFPrime: OptimusRatchet - Home
by OrphanHooligan
Summary: Ratchet finds out he has feelings towards his Leader, but how would the Leader take the news? When Megatron finds out he comes up with a plan how to get to Optimus. II Ratchet/Optimus slash.
1. Attraction

Transformers Prime

Optimus Prime / Ratchet

Timeline: After 'Rebellion', when the Autobots settle down in the new base

Home

Chp 1

* * *

Ratchet was analyzing the Prime Forge late that night. Smokescreen had explained about how its powers faded once he had used everything the Forge still had to bring Optimus back. Even if Ratchet was a bit sad about losing the powers which with Cybertron could've been brought back, he was happy and glad to get Optimus back. And without Optimus, they would've lost the battle at Darkmount, and the Earth would be controlled by Megatron. So, you lose one thing, but you win more. And winning Optimus back in his life made Ratchet happy.

The hangar was empty, only Ratchet remained there. Only sounds were the small robotic ones which the keyboard left while Ratchet used it. He was in the middle of the analyzing when he stopped using the keyboard and sighed deep. He closed his eyes for a moment to think. The thought about losing Optimus hit him hard, he just hadn't understood it in his soul, didn't let it get over his mind. After Rafael and Bumblebee found him and brought him back on his feet, he got the courage to stand up and make sure the Decepticons won't take over the world, which Optimus had promised to protect. Without Optimus' wise words Ratchet was sure he would've done many, many mistakes.

Ratchet raised his hand on his chest, above his spark chamber. Every time he thought about Optimus or stood next to him, he felt safe, he felt home whenever he was near him. _Home_, some would say that Cybertron was home, but to him Optimus was home. They had been through so much, Ratchet didn't admit it to anyone, but he really cared for his leader. Maybe more than he should, and it make him a bit scared, nervous. He hadn't felt like this before. _Love_ was also known in Transformers' life, but maybe not as powerful as in humans'. It didn't involve things like _kissing_ or having this, what Miko had called it, _intimate bonding_. Ratchet had snorted at those things, even if they made him think for a couple of times.

A Cybertronian could feel attraction, even if it had its boundaries. Ratchet was a doctor, he knew how it felt, but now he felt scared about it. Could he really had, _fallen for him_, as Miko had described it? _Fallen_ for Optimus, of all Cybertronians? Was it a good or a bad thing, what would his Leader say if he heard? What would everyone else say, think of him?

His thoughts were interrupted by his target of attraction, the Leader himself.

"You are still up, old friend? Is there something wrong?" the Leader asked as he stepped behind Ratchet. The Medic sighed softly and turned around. He had to lift up his eyes to face the Leader. Sometimes his height irritated him.

"I'm fine, Optimus. I have been analyzing the Forge, is all", he answered as he gave a small wave with his hand towards the Forge's way. His eyes turned away from Prime's.

"It is drained from all its powers, sir."

"I see."

"It had enough to bring you back, sir, but I am afraid-"

Ratchet stopped in the middle of his sentence as he felt Optimus lower his hand on the Medic's shoulder. He turned to face his Leader again, Optimus having a soft smile on his face.

"Please, Ratchet, have some rest. You need to recharge as much as we all do. We have had a rough day, old friend", Prime explained, Ratchet looking into his beautiful blue eyes. They had always attracted him. Then he sighed softly.

"As you recommend, Optimus. I shall do that after I have shut down the systems…" he explained, and needed to turn his eyes away. Facing Optimus just made him more nervous. Optimus lowered his hand from the other's shoulder.

The Medic turned around to turn off the systems. The Leader looked at his friend.

"Ratchet. You don't need to be so formal around me", he suddenly said. Ratchet stopped what he was doing and thought about the words for a moment. Then he turned sideways towards the Prime, a questioning expression on his face.

"I- don't understand", Ratchet spoke.

"You seem so strict on your words, Ratchet. You don't need to do that, I am not like Megatron", Optimus spoke. Ratchet turned towards him his hands rising up as a stop.

"That is not what I think, Optimus, never! I just-!" the Medic started, but Optimus ended: "What I mean is that I am not thinking of myself to be more important than you are. We all are equal, Ratchet. And because of that I don't want you to act so formally around me, at least all the time."

Ratchet was wordless for a moment. He raised the corner of his mouth in slight embarrassment.

"Alright. I'll try to relax a bit, Optimus", he answered facing his leader. The Prime nodded and turned, about to leave the hangar. Ratchet watched after him. Should he tell? He should. But how? What should he say? What would Optimus think?

"O-Optimus-" Ratchet called after the Leader, who was about to open the door. The Leader turned to face his friend with a questioning expression. The Medic held his mouth closed for a moment.

"There's- something… I want to tell you", he sighed then, his eyes wandering from Optimus for a moment. He faced the Leader again, who walked back in front of the other.

"Yes, Ratchet?" Optimus asked his always so calm expression on his face.


	2. Crush

Transformers Prime

Optimus Prime / Ratchet

Timeline: After 'Rebellion', when the Autobots settle down in the new base

Home

Chp 2

* * *

"I-" Ratchet started. Words seemed to get stuck in his throat, HOW could he exactly tell Optimus he had feelings for him? It wasn't that easy… Was it easier for humans?

"I think I- have grown, to- care, about someone…" the Medic mumbled, his words barely clear enough to know what he was saying. Optimus tilted his head slightly to right.

"What you mean, is that…?" Optimus asked, and Ratchet gave him an answer: "That I- am attracted to- somebot."

Of course the first thought which crossed Optimus' mind was Arcee. The girl bot had told him about what Ratchet had said while he was under the influence of the Synthetic Energon, but the Energon had changed the Medic's personality as well… So maybe it wasn't her. After all, Arcee was maybe a bit too young for the old Medic. Who could it be then? Optimus hadn't noticed things between Ratchet and Bulkhead, neither with Bumblebee… Wheeljack, perhaps? Or Ultra Magnus? Optimus thought the target could be him as well, but maybe not. He and Ratchet had a strong bond, but could it be that strong?

"Right", Optimus said and nodded as a sign of understanding. Ratchet felt slightly embarrassed and a bit letdown, he thought Optimus would know who he meant.

"And- I was thinking… How should I tell this bot about it? I- don't know how, exactly…" Ratchet continued turning his optics away from Optimus. Optimus thought for a moment.

"I am a bit, inexperienced about this as well. But I think you should just tell the truth", the Prime spoke.

Ratchet nodded and turned his optics at Optimus'. He was about to talk, but a bright voice added: "Yeah, just tell the bot!" The Prime and the Medic turned their attention to the small human at the hangar's doors.

"Miko! What are you doing here so late at night!?" Ratchet asked her straight away, trying to ignore the fact Miko had heard them talk.

"Oh, we were watching some videos from my phone with Bulk. Sorry?" she explained and shrugged with a small smirk. Ratchet shook his head slightly and sighed. Optimus turned to look at his old friend.

"Ratchet, could you escort her home? I will stay up to shut things down", he said. Ratchet turned to face Optimus. He felt suddenly fuzzy and a bit funny in his mind.

"I will, Optimus. I will also give her a lesson to go back home before it gets too dark", Ratchet said with a small snort as he started approaching Miko.

"Aaw, I can't stay for the night!?" the girl asked, and Ratchet answered straight away: "No."

The girl had the small smirk on her face. Ratchet left the hangar and transformed, opening his door to the girl.

"Good night, Optimus!" she yelled at the Prime before she stepped in Ratchet. The Prime smiled back to her.

"Aren't your parents worried when you don't appear home?" Ratchet asked with a strict voice tone. Miko was sitting lazily on the front seats.

"They aren't my parents, Ratchet, they are the host family! Remember?" she asked as she took her phone before her face and started typing. Ratchet gave a snort.

"Well, aren't they worried?"

"Nah, I told 'em I would stay late at Jack's. They are cool with it", she explained.

"So you lied to them?" Ratchet asked.

"Well, a small white lie never hurts anyone", Miko said.

Then she put her phone away and sat straight.

"Soooo. Who is the bot?" she asked smirking slyly. Ratchet was quiet for a couple of seconds before he said: "I don't know what you are talking about…"

"You said you were attracted to somebot. Who is it, Ratchet?" the girl asked again leaning her elbows on her knees. The smile on her face just widened.

"It's- not your concern", the Medic added with a silent voice. The girl's smirk faded, but she smiled.

"Hey, it's okay to have a crush on someone!" she explained, and Ratchet got a bit confused.

"_Crush_?"

"Well, not _CRUSH_ like, in a car accident. Crush also means the feeling you have when you have feelings for someone, when attracted about someone", the human explained the word.

Ratchet gave a small hum.

"Humans and their odd words", he sighed. They remained quiet for some time. It rained softly outside, the rain tapping Ratchet's husk. He thought for a moment about what Miko had said.

"…How, can you tell someone about it?" the Medic asked then, the smirk appearing on Miko's face again. She leaned closer to the wheel.

"Tell me first who it is, and I will tell you how to tell the bot", she said slyly, and the Medic scoffed.

"Forget it", he stated, and Miko let a long disappointed mumble leaning on the seat's backlean.


	3. Thoughts

Transformers Prime

Optimus Prime / Ratchet

Timeline: After 'Rebellion', when the Autobots settle down in the new base

Home

Chp 3

* * *

"It is Optimus, isn't it?" asked the girl, and Ratchet remained silent. How did she know? Was it just a guess? After remaining silent for a couple of seconds, Miko spoke: "You should tell him you like him."

".. Ratchet?" she called, the Medic was quiet like a sparkless husk.

"… Tch, I don't know how", the Medic finally gave up and mumbled, a soft smile widening on Miko's lips.

"Just- tell him! It can't be that hard!" the human cheered. Ratchet gave a growl.

"It is not that easy! When I am before him, about to open my mouth and tell him, I just-! Freeze! I can't help it", Ratchet spoke the strictness in his tone.

"Wow, that sounds exactly how it is with humans", Miko said. Ratchet was about to speak, but he thought for a moment.

"You aren't so different from us after all", the girl hummed softly lidding her eyes. She really liked the bots.

"… Have you ever, felt like this?" asked the Medic.

"Mh", gave Miko a hum.

"A couple of times. There have been a few guys from school, but it never got serious", she answered lying lazily on the seat again.

"Did you tell them you were attracted?" asked the Autobot. They had reached the neighborhood.

"I told one of them. As you said, it was hard", Miko spoke tracing her fingers along the wheel a bit.

"How did you tell him?"

"I think I just said it. I just walked to him and told him I liked him."

"What happened then?"

"He didn't like me back. It was the end of that story", the girl answered and gave a chuckle.

"Now that I think about it, it wouldn't have worked out."

"Why not?" asked Ratchet. He was just getting into this whole _crush_ and _attraction_ thing.

"He just wasn't my type after all. But don't worry, I think you and Optimus are a cute couple", the human answered smiling and patting Ratchet's seat. The Medic gave a 'tch', even if he was flattered. Of course he couldn't show it. Miko would remind him of it for the rest of his life if he did.

They reached Miko's foster home, and the girl stepped out.

"Thanks for the ride, Ratch", she said as the bot closed the door.

"You are welcome", he replied. Miko smiled for him as she turned away and took a few steps towards the door. Ratchet spoke out quickly: "M-Miko." The girl turned to look at him with a questioning 'yeah'.

"… Thank you, for- I don't know, support?" the embarrassed Medic said, and he was glad Miko couldn't see his expression at the moment. The girl smiled wider. Miko took a few steps closer patting Ratchet's hood.

"YOU are welcome. Now go and get your bot", she smirked widely. Ratchet would be smirking slightly as well, if he wasn't a car at the moment.

Back at the base, Ratchet stepped in the dark hangar. He assumed Prime was sleeping. But he didn't expect to find him here. As he opened the doors and stepped in, his optics found Prime soon. The big bot was sitting in one of the corners, leaning his back on the wall. Ratchet's mouth opened a few inches as he watched the Prime recharge. After closing the door Ratchet walked by Optimus, looking down at him for a moment. The Prime must've got sleepy and turned off to the recharge mode. Was he waiting for Ratchet? Should he wake him up?

The Medic took a seat from some crate opposite Optimus, looking at him for a good moment. Thoughts ran around his mind as he watched him, memories and feelings. He could still see the small Orion Pax in this bot. A small smile appeared on the Medic's face, he would always remember what kind of a bot Orion was. Then he was a Prime. Oh those times, in those days Cybertron was still full of life… Now, every bot who had survived is scattered to the winds. Things have got complicated when they arrived to Earth. Then, it was almost lost to the Decepticons. Optimus- was almost lost.

As Ratchet watched his Leader recharge, he couldn't prevent himself from thinking one thing: what if the Prime wasn't there now? What if he was dead? The Medic realized he hadn't had time to think about this option. _What if Optimus wasn't alive?_ How could they manage? How could Ratchet manage? The thought about losing Optimus made the Medic sad and desperate. He couldn't lose Optimus, he needed him. He could give away all his supplies and other things, he _needed just Optimus._ His mind getting clearer memory by memory, moment by moment, Ratchet realized how much he missed Optimus when they were scattered around, when the bot was back to his state as Orion Pax. Being held away from the Leader, even if it was just for a few days, made the Medic sad.

Ratchet lifted his hand on his face his optics closing. The same moment Optimus mumbled softly turning online.

"Ratchet?" he asked silently, the Medic's optics meeting the Prime's.

"I'm sorry, sir, I didn't mean to wake you up- or interrupt you", Ratchet spoke hastening slightly. A smile widened on the Leader's face.

"You are never interrupting, old friend", he spoke. Ratchet looked at him silently. Maybe he should do as Miko had told him, _get his bot._ _His_, Optimus wasn't his! Well… not yet, at least… He would do it now, now or never. The Medic cleared his throat and sat straight.

"Optimus, I-" Ratchet started again, his words stuck in his throat. He hated this feeling, why couldn't he speak up his mind?! Optimus leaned a bit closer tilting his head on right, a questioning small smile on his face.

"I think- I am- a-attracted to- you, sir", Ratchet was able to mumble, barely able to keep his optics on Optimus'.


	4. Revealed Feelings

Transformers Prime

Optimus Prime / Ratchet

Timeline: After 'Rebellion', when the Autobots settle down in the new base

Home

Chp 4

* * *

Optimus turned his head straight, his optics on Ratchet's. Ratchet couldn't turn his optics off of the Leader's. He was used to be face to face with him when discussing serious things, and this was no difference. He just felt like he wanted to hide, he was embarrassed.

"Ratchet, I think I had some kind of a scent about it already", the Prime answered holding a small smile. Ratchet felt awkward, embarrassed, but still glad and relieved that Optimus somehow already knew. _Thank Primus_, he thought.

"You did?" he asked carefully. Optimus gave him a small nod.

"Yes, Ratchet. If I may ask, can you tell me what made you like me that way?" Optimus asked. It wasn't that he didn't like it to have someone care for him that much, he just wanted to know. And Ratchet knew Optimus wasn't unpleased about it. He knew the Prime better than anyone. Maybe- Optimus too felt something for him? Guess he was going to find out soon enough…

"I- realized it just a while ago myself", Ratchet started his optics lowering down to look at his crossed hands on his lap.

"I felt so- helpless when you lost your memories. I just wanted to help, get you back. It- hurt to know you didn't remember us, to know you were in Megatron's ship which we couldn't trace..." Ratchet continued, Optimus listening to him very carefully.

"And when our base's location was revealed to the Decepticons… I- didn't want to leave without you", Ratchet continued.

"I wanted to stay, because I knew I will lose you… I didn't, because- You told me to go. I didn't think about these things before you came back, I just didn't have the time or- maybe… I just refused to believe you were gone", Ratchet explained his voice silent, almost whispering. Optimus' smile faded a bit as he listened; Ratchet was seriously worried, and missed him very much. Optimus did what he saw the best; he wanted his family to be safe. A thought of escaping before the base was attacked had been in his mind, and he had hoped he could've made it out before it was too late… He was glad Smokescreen was there. Even if Optimus was ready to go with Alpha Trion and the Allspark, he was still happy he was able to stay.

"It hurt. Hurt so bad to know you were gone", Ratchet whispered his optics meeting Prime's. Optimus frowned sadly a bit as he watched Ratchet.

"I- felt like nothing without you."

"What gave you a reason to continue without me?" asked Optimus. Ratchet looked at him for a moment before he said: "You gave us a reason to. To fight for Earth, a planet you wanted to protect. It was all I could have done for you. And … to protect _the family_ we have grown to be." Optimus smiled for the Medic.

"Ratchet."

"I don't admit it, at least to others", Ratchet said as he turned his optics towards the door.

"But… I've learned to trust and like these humans. I want to protect them. They are part of the family as well", he added. Optimus' smile only softened and his eyes lidded. He reached closer to land his hand on Ratchet's shoulder. The Medic turned his head a few inches, his optics turning enough to look into Optimus' beautiful optics.

"Ratchet, let me think things through. I promise I will spare time to think about us", Optimus started. _Us_. Ratchet couldn't help a small smile. Optimus moved his hand from Ratchet's shoulder to his cheek.

Ratchet felt fuzzy inside of him. Optimus' hand felt nice on his cheek, even if it was cold and hard. The transformers didn't have blood like humans', they had energon, but their husks are metal. They can't feel body warmth. Ratchet knew that whatever Optimus decided about _them_, they wouldn't stop being good friends, comrades, _family_. Nothing could come between them. If Optimus decided he had no feelings for the Medic, it would be okay. Nothing would change.

"Thank you, Optimus. I feel very, very good for being able to let that all out", Ratchet spoke turning his face towards Optimus'. Optimus smiled for him silently for a moment.

"You are welcome, old friend", Optimus answered, a soft shivering tone in his words. His thumb stroked the Medic's cheek softly, the Medic's smile softening and widening. His eyes also lidded, he felt funny yet nice to be this close to the Prime.

"But now", the Prime started taking his hand away.

"We should recharge before morning comes", he said with a slight tone of laughter in his words. Ratchet chuckled to this. Optimus signed him to come by his side, and so the Medic did. Ratchet took a place next to the Prime; he sat down next to him and leaned on the wall. He took his hands on his lap, crossing his fingers.

"I'll see you in the morning then", Ratchet said about to close his eyes. He felt a hand land on his for a moment. Optimus gave Ratchet's hands a soft friendly shake.

"Good night, Ratchet", the Leader spoke taking his hand away and turning off to recharge mode. Ratchet smiled widely before turning to recharge mode as well.


	5. Secret

Transformers Prime

Optimus Prime / Ratchet

Timeline: After 'Rebellion', when the Autobots settle down in the new base

Home

Chp 5

* * *

Ratchet typed text in the computers silently humming something. He had also a small smile on his face, he felt relieved after the conversation he had with Optimus last night. The Prime was out at the moment, and Ratchet was alone in the hangar. For now, at least. He was deep in his thoughts, and he didn't notice when the human kids arrived outside the hangar. The bots stayed out for some time as the humans were going towards the hangar. Miko turned for the boys then.

"Hey, did you know Ratchet is in love?" she asked eagerly, and the boys said out loud in the same time: "What?"

"Ratchet is in love?" asked Rafael, not sure if he heard right.

"What are you saying, Miko?" chuckled Jack, and Miko frowned slightly.

"Hey, he has the rights to love as much as we do! He told me yesterday", she explained folding her arms before her chest and rising her jaw up with a proud smile.

"What did he say?" the youngest human asked titling his head to right. Miko rose up her finger and opened her mouth to speak, but stopped then.

"I- am not sure if he wants me to tell…" she realized then, scratching her cheek with her finger softly. Awkwardness and small regret reflected from her voice tone. Jack gave a small 'tch' and folded his arms on his chest.

"Are you sure he isn't pissed off about you telling already that much?" he asked giving a small smirk.

"Well, let's let him explain!" Raf spoke giving a small smile.

The kids stepped in from the door of their size. They all confused a bit at Ratchet, who hummed softly and smiled. The Medic didn't notice them. Miko turned to smirk for the boys.

"What did I say?" she whispered. The kids walked closer, Miko calling: "Morning, Ratchet!" Ratchet didn't answer; he didn't even notice the kids yet. The Medic just leaned closer to the screen to see did he write correctly, and continued his work then. The kids stood there quietly. Soon Ratchet turned around, and actually jumped slightly as he noticed the kids. He gave a small yelp as well, leaning slightly against the platform the humans used to stand on.

Miko smirked softly, Jack and Raf a bit awkwardly just standing there.

"Hey, Ratch", she said grinning, Ratchet still a bit jumpy. Raf and Jack waved their hands smiling a bit.

"W-Well, good morning to you too", the Medic started turning away from the kids.

"Don't you knock?" he continued, and Jack replied: "We did say 'morning' a moment ago."

"You did? Sorry, I was in my thoughts", the Autobot answered turning to face the kids.

"So, Ratchet", Miko started taking steps closer. She took her hands on her hips, which she tilted on right slightly.

"Did you kiss last night?" she continued smirking, knowing the bots can't kiss, but she liked to tease a bit. Ratchet was taken by surprise.

"I- I don't know what you are talking about", the Medic stammered turning his view away. Jack could feel the uneasiness in the big bot, and so probably did Rafael as well.

"Aw, come on! You know what I mean!" Miko said as she came right next to Ratchet. Ratchet looked down at her before turning to look at Jack and Rafael, some kind of demanding expression on his face. Rafael cleared his throat and poked Jack with his elbow, the older boy giving a small yelp. Jack bit his teeth together as he took a step closer clearing his throat.

"Well, Miko kinda… told us, that- you are in, love?" Jack explained embarrassed, giving a shrug with his shoulders when he said 'love'. Ratchet turned a strict look at Miko, whose shoulders rose next to her head. She gave an uneasy chuckle with a small embarrassed smile.

"Well, this is embarrassing", mumbled Ratchet turning his view away from the kids. He folded his arms on his chest.

"We won't tell anyone, Ratchet", Rafael added giving a soft smile. Ratchet turned his optics to look at Raf, Jack continuing then: "Yeah, we promise. No one else will know."

"_No one_?" asked Ratchet turning to look at Miko. He gave pressure on his words, Miko easily slipped things to Bulkhead, who slipped things to Bee and Smokescreen. And they would slip to someone else until everyone in this base knew. Miko stood straight her feet attached, and she gave a salute.

"I promise!" she announced.

Ratchet felt a bit better now. The kids rose to the platform for them, and Rafael placed his laptop bag on the small table.

"Who is it, Ratchet?" he asked an innocent smile on his face. Ratchet turned to look at Rafael. Jack walked behind Raf's seat taking his hands on the back lean. Miko was leaning on the handrail behind the two other kids watching the old bot. Ratchet was hesitating; he had a frown on his face. He opened his lips to speak, but he didn't reach to let a voice out when Optimus spoke to the communicator: "Ratchet, I've discovered a new energon trail." The kids turned their eyes at the screen, which had Optimus' picture on it. Ratchet was quiet for a couple of seconds before he answered: "Yes, sir, I'll send in a few bots."

The kids were quiet, just watched Ratchet work. The Medic went for the hangar's door to call in Bee, Arcee and Bulk, who were the only ones there at the moment.

"Optimus has found an energon trail and needs backup. You three go aid him", Ratchet explained as he numbered the coordinates Optimus gave him. Arcee shrugged a bit.

"Okay, we are put to work straight away", she said holding a small smirk as she went for the bridge. Bulkhead had his attention at Miko.

"Miko, is something wrong? Usually you are demanding to come with", he asked coming to the platform. Miko gave a small shrug.

"Nah, not this time. Have fun out there! Bring some souvenirs!" Miko told him a wide smile on her face and a wave with her hand.

Ratchet turned on the Ground Bridge, the three Autobots leaving straight away. The same moment Smokescreen arrived.

"Oh, we are going on field! Awesome!" he cheered and was about to enter the bridge, but Ratchet stopped him.

"Na-ah, you have to help Ultra Magnus and Wheeljack at the weaponry hall, remember?" he stated, Smokescreen pouting a bit.

"Yeah, but we are almost finished…" he tried, but Ratchet kept strict.

"Then go help them finish", he demanded. Finally Smokescreen gave up and left the hangar. As things got calm, Rafael said then: "It's Optimus, isn't it?"

Ratchet looked at him with slightly shocked or embarrassed expression, words stuck in his throat. Only voice he made was small stammering of 'I' or 'he'.

"Wait- you are gay?" asked Jack then, every person there turning to look at him. Ratchet's half open mouth closed as he watched the boy with confused expression. Rafael turned around on his chair.

"Jack!" Miko plunked.

"H-hey, I didn't mean to sound rude! It's okay if Ratchet likes him, I just- it came by surprise, I guess", Jack spoke quickly trying to fix his sentence.

"It is really okay, I don't have anything against them…"

Ratchet was still confused, and Rafael decided to clear things to him: "He just means that he didn't first think you liked- male, bots."

"Is it something odd within humans? To a male like male? Female like female?" Ratchet questioned, and Rafael scratched the back of his neck.

"It- depends…" he answered.

"But enough of that", Miko stated as she stepped next to Jack and Rafael.

"You did tell him last night, didn't you?" she asked as she faced Ratchet. The Medic mumbled silently turning to look away. If a Cybertronian could blush, he would be as red as a rose by now.

"Yes, I told him", Ratchet answered silently.

"YES! What did he say?!" Miko asked leaning slightly above the railing, her other leg rising up. Jack was about to grab her, it looked like if she was about to fall.

"He… couldn't say anything certain… He promised to think about us", Ratchet answered turning to face the kids, who now had confused, surprised, or maybe glad or congratulating expressions. At least they all had some kind of a smile, or smirk on their faces. Ratchet just realized what he had said, and a bit alarmed he stammered: "I-I mean- he promised to think… about what I told him…"

"Aaw, they are already _us_!" Miko cheered as she pulled away from the railing and took her crossed hands on her cheek, snuggling them softly. Ratchet turned to look away biting his teeth together. Now if ever he wanted to go hide somewhere where no one could see him.


	6. The Conclusion

Transformers Prime

Optimus Prime / Ratchet

Timeline: After 'Rebellion', when the Autobots settle down in the new base

Home

Chp 6

* * *

It took its time, and the Autobots were able to collect the energon cubes from the mines. There were a lot of them, which was good. Ratchet had put Smokescreen help them to collect it, since the youngster was so eager to help. Smokescreen was a bit down about not being able to get into fight, but being a soldier wasn't just about fighting. Even if Ratchet tried to explain it the young bot seemed not to listen.

Finally the energon was in the base. Wheeljack, Bulkhead, Bee and Smokescreen were carrying the cubes to the weaponry hall, leaving the kids, Ratchet and Optimus in the main hangar. Arcee and Ultra Magnus were just outside the hall, Magnus asking the fembot things about Earth and humans. Ratchet was writing notes about the energon cubes, their quality and number of them. Optimus was standing next to him, checking his notes. The kids felt somehow awkward. Miko had folded her arms on his chest and pouted slightly. Why they didn't talk!?

"SO!" Miko started loudly to get the bots' attention. Optimus turned to look at her as Ratchet looked at her from the corner of his eyes.

"What are you writing, Ratchet?" she continued coming to lean on the railing. Ratchet was a bit nervous, what if she announced that they knew about him and Optimus?

"I am filing the energon we received", the Medic answered simply.

"Which reminds me of a question", Optimus said then, Ratchet turning to look at him. Miko had a smirk, the boys listened carefully.

"Ratchet, do you have time to come walk with me?" Prime asked looking into Ratchet's optics.

Ratchet was in the middle of filing the energon, yet he would've wanted to yell out a happy 'yes'. But he was able to keep himself calm, even if he wasn't calm inside.

"Y-yeah, there's- nothing keeping me really", the Medic answered. With this Optimus started walking towards the hangar's doors. Ratchet followed soon after he had turned to look at the kids. The boys were smiling as Miko showed Ratchet thumbs up. Optimus led the Medic further from the base, out of the area of hearing. Arcee and Ultra Magnus looked after them for a moment before going back to their own business. They actually moved to help the others.

It was already sunset. The two bots stood proudly, their shadows elegant and soft. There was no way Miko would let the opportunity slip. She sneaked out, Jack and Rafael actually following. They peeked out from the door.

"Miko, this is a bad idea!" Jack told her.

"What if they see us? I am sure Ratchet is not pleased about us eavesdropping", Rafael continued with uneasy words, Miko answering with a wave of her hand and a 'tch'.

"They won't even know we were there! Come on!" she answered and ran to the nearest car –which happened to be Fowler's. The boys followed her, from the hide they were able to see the bots, mainly just their silhouettes.

Moving closer they could hear them talk. They were behind a big rock, few meters away from the Autobots.

"I promised I would give us some thought", Prime started taking his hands behind his back. Ratchet looked at him for a moment before he turned to look at the setting sun.

"Aw, this is gonna be neat!" Miko whispered to the boys as she peeked from above the rock. Rafael was so small he had to peek from around the rock.

Optimus looked at Ratchet turning his head a few inches.

"And… I have come to the conclusion", the Prime continued, Ratchet being unable to face him. He feared that Optimus didn't have feelings for him, even if it wouldn't be the end of the world. The thought about it hurt a bit, had he hoped too much about Optimus to like him back?

"-that my feelings answer yours."

Ratchet felt his mind get empty. His expression was surprised with maybe a tone of startle. Miko lifted her hands on her mouth, a wide smile under them. Rafael smiled widely, Jack's lips forming a small smile as well. They were kind of adorable there.

"Optimus", Ratchet replied with soft words, almost like a whisper as he turned to look at him. The Prime turned his body towards the Medic's a smile on his face. Ratchet turned towards him as well, Optimus raising his hand on his shoulder.

"I haven't just realized them before you told me about your feelings. Now it feels like I have something new in my spark, something dear and important", Optimus explained bringing his hand on his chest above the spark chamber.

Ratchet gave a smile with a small happy laughter. He had never shown his soft side for anyone else than Prime. Okay, once he did, for Rafael. Okay, maybe twice. … Couple of times, maybe just not so usually or strongly.

"I- I feel exactly the same way!" he cheered softly his eyes lidding. The Prime lidded his eyes a bit as well. He found the Medic heart melting with the smile on his face. The Prime knelt down on his other knee; he was a bit more on the Medic's level now. Looking into Ratchet's optics the Prime said: "Old friend… I am glad you told me about how you feel." Ratchet smiled for him. He chuckled, his eyes turning away for a couple of seconds.

"Actually, I couldn't have done it as easily as I did without some help", he said, actually admitting a human had helped him. Miko smiled even wider, Jack confusing about how a human could smile that widely.

"You heard that!? He admits I helped him!" she rejoiced silently for the boys.

Optimus chuckled. He slid his hand from Ratchet's shoulder to his back, the other arm wrapping around the Medic as he pulled him into a hug. The Medic was taken by surprise, but he gladly answered it. Everything went well, no, better than Ratchet had hoped. He felt how it seemed to be only just him and Optimus, no one else or anything else around them. No war, no enemies, no worries… Of course he had to face the reality soon enough, but now he wanted to enjoy the moment.

"Okay, that is kind of cute", Jack said his opinion.

"Cute? That's _adorable!" _Miko corrected, Raf chuckling softly.

"I agree with her", he said smiling at the two robots. He had never thought he would see something so beautiful between two Cybertronians.


	7. The Pickup

Transformers Prime

Optimus Prime / Ratchet

Timeline: Between 'Plus One' and 'Thirst'

The following chapters were inspired by **~ShadowOfSolace**'s beautiful art from DeviantArt, _TFP_Holding On_ _and TFP_Going Under_

Home

Chp 7

* * *

Rafael was waiting for a pickup near his school. The laptop was on his lap, he was surfing the internet a bit. It had been days when Optimus had told his feelings answer Ratchet's, yet only the kids knew about it. Ratchet was so strict about things, and he wasn't yet ready to tell everyone else about their situation. And the whole Predacon Fossil race has stressed the whole team. A few days ago Knock Out was able to snatch a fossil, and it made everyone feel a bit down.

Rafael lifted his eyes from the laptop as he heard a honk. He was surprised to see Ratchet as his pickup, but a smile on his face he ran to the bot.

"Hey, Ratchet! I was waiting for Bee", Rafael spoke as he stepped in and fastened his seatbelt. Ratchet gave a 'tch'.

"Sorry to disappoint you", he said as he started driving, and Rafael quickly fixed: "I mean- it's nice you came, but- usually Bee does." He held a smile, Ratchet knowing the boy wasn't unpleased.

"Bumblebee is currently fighting off some Decepticons with Wheeljack and Ultra Magnus", the Medic answered him.

"Optimus found a new trail of possible fossil, while Bulkhead, Arcee and Smokescreen are waiting at the base", Ratchet continued as he stopped by the lights.

"Why did you decide to leave the base? You always stick around there", asked Raf as he put the laptop to its bag.

"I think I needed to drive a little bit", the Medic answered and started driving once the lights turned green for him.

"..And I was thinking I could visit the Harbinger, there could be some tools we could use. And I thought you would like to tag along", Ratchet continued, Rafael smiling widely.

"It isn't too dangerous, right?" the boy asked with a smirk. Ratchet gave a small chuckle.

"No, I am sure it is safe. The Decepticons didn't find us there earlier, so I am sure they won't find us now."

"Thanks, Ratchet", Rafael said his smile soft, and Ratchet asked him: "For what?"

"For taking me along." Ratchet was quiet, but he would be smiling if he wasn't a car.

The same time Ratchet was taken contact to by Smokescreen.

"Hey Ratch! Where you at?" asked the young bot.

"I just picked up Rafael. We'll be in base in a moment. We'll visit Harbinger on our way", said Ratchet.

"Hey, ain't it dangerous to go alone?" Bulkhead asked via the radio.

"Should I tag along?" Arcee continued.

"Negatory. I am sure we will be fine", Ratchet said, Rafael just sitting silently and smiling.

"'Kay, call us if any Cons try to attack you when en route", Smokescreen said, Ratchet giving a small sigh. The youngster really needed something to do.

"WHAT!? Raf gets to go to an old Decepticon ship alone with Ratchet!?" was heard Miko's voice from the radio, Rafael giving a small chuckle. Rest of her speaking was unclear as she started speaking with Bulkhead.

"Ratchet, keep in touch. Alarm us immediately if something happens", the fembot stated, Ratchet answering: "Yes, of course. Over and out."

"Why does he get to go?" Miko pouted. Bulkhead faced her.

"Maybe Ratchet thought he wanted to go along? Rafael is most interested in technology of you three, right?" he told his point of view.

"Besides, maybe he tried to get a bit closer with you by now", he added with a small chuckle.

"Tch, he already told us about his attraction-" Miko started, Jack hastening and poking her side with an elbow. But it was already too late, Bulk, Smokescreen and Arcee all looked at her with confused expressions.

"…Attraction? He is attracted to someone?" Arcee questioned, Jack frowning at Miko. The girl gave an uneasy chuckle.  
"Did I say 'his attraction'? I meant- the chain reaction- about, how energon works… with different- materials!" Miko tried to fix the situation, but the bots didn't buy it so easily. Miko chuckled again turning to look at Jack, who had the frown on his face.

"So. Are you and Optimus kind of, soul mates now? In a relationship?" Rafael asked holding his crossed hands on his lap. Ratchet was quiet for a moment.

"I don't understand the word, _relationship_…" he replied.

"Well, when two people like each other very much and they decide to be together, it is called a relationship", Rafael explained how he understood it. He was just 12 _(and a quarter)_; he didn't know every small detail it had. Ratchet thought for a moment.

"I- wouldn't call us that, yet at least… We have more important things to think about for now", Ratchet answered, Rafael sighing.

"Yeah, the Predacon and the fossils…" he sighed.

For a moment they didn't talk.

"Are you spark mates then? It's like soul mates, but 'spark mates' sounds more like Cybertronian!" Rafael asked with a cheerful voice tone. Ratchet was quiet again for a small moment.

"Well, that does sound somehow- charming, I guess", the Medic said. Raf smiled widely. …Little did the pair know about their surroundings. Up above them was flying Laserbeak, transferring their every word to Nemesis for Megatron.

The leader of the Decepticons laughed.

"'Spark mates'? The Medic and Optimus? This shall be good", he laughed. Even the Predacon outside heard him laugh.

"My liege, let me take care of the Medic and the small human. I would be honoured to do it myself", Star Scream said as he came next to Megatron, giving a small bow gesture.

"Do so, Star Scream. But take the Predacon along, I want to see what kind of trash it can make out of an Autobot scum", the leader said the evil smirk on his face. Star Scream frowned giving a disappointed and annoyed sigh.

"Yes, my lord, as you wish", he mumbled as he walked away. Soundwave watched after him, as silent as always. He would make sure Laserbeak had his eyes on the Jet the whole time.


	8. A Con Trouble

Transformers Prime

Optimus Prime / Ratchet

Timeline: Between 'Plus One' and 'Thirst'

The following chapters were inspired by **~ShadowOfSolace**'s beautiful art from DeviantArt, _TFP_Holding On_ _and TFP_Going Under_

- Remember to check for possible updates and art about the fic from my Tumblr account by the name of OrphanHooligan! I upload lot of other stuff there as well. See you there!

Home

Chp 8

* * *

"_Take the Predacon with you, Star Scream! _You can watch as he burns the Autobot into a pile of melted metal!" Star Scream mumbled with Megatron-like voice tone. Or a mocking Megatron-like tone. He gave a 'tch'.

"Lord Megatron never lets ME take care of them! I am NOT a disgrace to the Decepticons, I am NOT a failure!" he shouted hitting his fist against the wall. He breathed in deep and slow until he was calmed down. The jet held the wrist of the hand he just hit against the wall, stretching the fingers a bit. He growled.

"But I can't do it alone, they would notice if I left the Predacon here… Unless", the Con thought out loud, and with a smirk he started walking towards the runway, where the Predacon stayed.

"Unless I give the beast a wrong direction. It could keep the beast away for long enough for me to destroy the Autobot and his human pet. That way Megatron would see I am better than the Predacon!"

Rafael looked around the base his eyes shining like diamonds. The Harbinger's medical lab was full of computers and other mechanical stuff he was interested in. His eyes caught something big in a corner of the ship. Ratchet was looking through some tools and stuff.

"Ratchet, what's that?" asked the human pointing at the two seats on both sides of a computer system. Ratchet turned to look.

"That, is a Psychic Patch, the same machine Bumblebee was connected with to Megatron's mind. I didn't know Harbinger had one in it…" the Medic said as he walked by the machine.

"Is it broken?" Rafael asked. The Medic walked over the machine.

"Mh, it is a bit injured… But with a bit of preparing, it could be used", Ratchet said after he had checked the computer, the seats and the wires.

"Not that we needed to even use it."

Ratchet found some tools, which he packed to a toolbox he had along. He turned off the main systems, the lights turning out. Rafael had paid attention to Ratchet's actions, just to make sure he knows what to do if they needed to use this spaceship. They stepped out and as they had lowered down from the small hill, Ratchet turned into a vehicle.

"Let's go home", said Ratchet opening the car door, and Rafael stepped in. _Home._ It felt good to call this place home. A place where the family was, where Optimus was.

"Ratchet to base. We are coming back from Harbinger. We'll be there in less than half an hour", he called the base.

"Copy that, Ratchet! We'll be waiting!" Smokescreen answered him. It was quite hard to hear Ratchet, or even his call, since Bulkhead and Miko were playing music very loudly.

"Hey, Ratchet? I really liked this adventure we had together", Rafael spoke smiling widely. Ratchet gave a small hum, as he couldn't smile.

"So did I, Rafael. I haven't been out from base in a while, and this was refreshing", the Medic answered him.

"We are coming closer to the Autobot's location…" Star Scream thought in his mind. The jet was flying alongside the beast in the air, looking for Ratchet. Scream didn't yet fully know what to do get the beast from his way from destroying the Medic. What should he exactly do, would he be even able to trick the Predacon? Till now it has proven to be very intelligent. Once again Star Scream doesn't know how to build his plan correctly so it would turn on his luck. The jet cursed out loud.

"Scrap, what can I do!? Should I just, let the beast take care of them… and wait for my true chance to prove myself?" he mumbled, not knowing that Laserbeak was tracking him the same time. The Predacon growled looking at the jet for a moment.

"Gh, what are you growling about, beast!?"

Ratchet's ride was peaceful, quiet. Rafael could almost fall asleep there, he doesn't remember when he last could've just relaxed this well. Ratchet was relaxed as well, a drive really did its job. Until now. Ratchet was sure he saw a jet, Star Scream maybe. They were driving in the middle of nowhere, near deep and long canyons. Also, this place had some connection problems, could Ratchet even be able to call for help?

"Rafael? We might've gotten into trouble", he stated straight, why should he lie when Scream could start shooting them as he has finished his sentence? Rafael sat straight and startled slightly. He checked Ratchet's mirrors, seeing something follow from air.

"C-can we lose them?" he asked. Even if he had encountered Decepticons and danger many times, it never gets easier. He is always scared.

"I don't know, we should-" Ratchet started, but he was interrupted when Star Scream started shooting.

"There they are! Predacon, do your job!" Scream shouted, the Predacon giving a growl before diving down towards the pair.

"And quickly, I don't want to be here when backup comes!"

"R-Ratchet-!" Rafael panicked as he watched out from the window before pulling back in. Ratchet was panicking slightly as well. He hadn't seen the beast this close, but he had heard what others had told him. And he didn't want the beast near him, but now he couldn't prevent it. He couldn't contact the base, since he had to concentrate on dodging the bullets. He had Rafael with him, he couldn't do a single mistake or the boy could get hurt, or worse.


	9. Don't Let It Be Too Late

Transformers Prime

Optimus Prime / Ratchet

Timeline: Between 'Plus One' and 'Thirst'

The following chapters were inspired by **~ShadowOfSolace**'s beautiful art from DeviantArt, _TFP_Holding On_ _and TFP_Going Under_

Home

Chp 9

* * *

"Hold on!" Ratchet yelped while he dodged the fireballs the Predacon shot towards him.

"Have you tried to contact the base?" Rafael asked panicking, Ratchet trying to find the right channel. All he could hear was just rasping sounds.

"No, something here is preventing me from getting a contact!" Ratchet replied after trying a few times. But it wasn't because of the location; Soundwave was making this through Laserbeak. The small mechanical bird was flying above Ratchet, letting out some kind of sonar beam, which made Ratchet unable to contact anywhere. Star Scream watched them flee the Predacon. Once Ratchet curved behind a big rock, which protected them from the beast's flames, at least for now, the Medic transformed. He lowered Raf on the ground.

Ratchet was on his knees before the human.

"Stay here, I'll distract them long enough for you to escape and find a shelter!" he said. Before he reached to stand up Rafael had grabbed a hold of his finger.

"No! I won't let you do it alone! You could die!" he yelled at him, the Medic stopping to stare into his eyes for a moment. Star Scream landed next to the Predacon, who was firing the rock. It seemed to have fun, teasing and scaring them. Even for a beast it seemed to like chasing his pray.

Then, a plan was born in Star Scream's dark mind.

"Stop, stop, you stupid beast! Stop firing!" Scream shouted and waved his arms, the beast growling at him after stopping.

Ratchet realized the firing stopped, but stayed quiet and hidden.

"Now now, Ratchet", Scream started.

"We won't hurt you or your pet, if you can bring Optimus here for us", he started. Ratchet actually wrapped his hands around Rafael, raising him up to lean against his chest. He gave a chuckle.

"I don't think so, Star Scream", he answered.

"Oh, we don't need to start fighting. You know, this beast could melt you within minutes", the Decepticon said and patted the beast's head, which made it growl. The Predacon spit some fire towards Scream's feet, making the Con to cry out in pain.

Ratchet chuckled.

"It seems it doesn't like you either", he said. Rafael kept close to Ratchet. Ratchet had never seemed so protecting towards humans before.

"Oh shut up, Autobot! All we ask is for Optimus to surrender, we will let you two go then", Star Scream repeated. Ratchet pulled his hands just a few inches from him to be able to face Rafael. The boy was scared, shaking even. The Medic's optics were locked on the human's eyes. He had to protect him, make sure the boy will survive and be okay.

"Star Scream! I need to disappoint you, you'll get only me this time-" the Medic spoke.

"Hold on", he added silently holding the human close to him as he moved from the hide and transformed. Rafael was having a rough ride, but he was more concerned about the Cons. He fell down on his butt on Ratchet's back seats, where it would be safer for him to be.

"Down, Rafael!" Ratchet commanded, the boy lying down on his seats. Star Scream wasn't prepared for this, so Ratchet was able to drive over him, sending the jet a few meters away. The crush made Rafael yelp and squish himself to even tighter position.

The Predacon started shooting fireballs, few of them sent Star Scream's way as he tried to catch the Autobot. After driving over Scream, Ratchet reversed from under the Predacon. Of course the beast tried to catch him, being soon tripped over. Ratchet turned around and started driving away again. Star Scream stood up and pointed towards Ratchet's way.

"YOU STUPID PIECE OF- JUNK! GET HIM, BEAST, GET HIM!" he shouted, the Predacon getting on his wings and towards the car.

"RIP HIM TO PIECES!"

Jack and Arcee sat outside the base on a small hill.

"So. Ratchet and Optimus are together?" she asked gesturing with her hand slightly. Jack gave a small awkward sound.  
"Iiii- am not sure… They haven't told us they are, and as they haven't told anyone else, I think they are just- keeping for themselves, till things get calmer… You know, the whole fossil thing and the Decepticons", Jack explained his point of view. Arcee nodded.

"Yeah, I can only imagine what kind of weight Optimus is having on his shoulders", she said. Jack paid attention to the voice tone which with the female bot was speaking. It was somehow, sad, maybe?  
"Arcee, you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" she asked, not facing Jack. The human frowned a bit.

"Are you- jealous of 'em?" he asked, Arcee giving a surprised look.

"Me? Why would I be?" she asked turning to look at the base. Jack sighed softly. Was Acree attracted to one of them? His thoughts were interrupted when a light appeared from inside the base. Either Optimus or the other team was back. Arcee stood up.

"Let's go see who is back", she said as she started walking. Jack frowned as he stood up. Soon enough he followed her.

"We found a mine they worked in, but whatever they were digging, they found it, and retrieved it before we were able to stop them", Ultra Magnus explained the situation. Arcee and Jack stepped in.

"Also, Wheeljack was able to get himself hurt", the Commander continued. Wheeljack gave a 'tch'. Bee looked around, he did see Miko and Jack, but not Raf.

_"Where's Raf?"_ he asked beeping, Arcee stepping next to him.

"He is out with Ratchet. They should be home in a few minutes", she answered.

"Out? With _Ratchet?_ Did I hear right?" Wheeljack chuckled with a small amused smirk. Arcee gave a small smirk back for him. It was hard to believe, in a way.

"It has actually been a while since they took contact… Wonder if they are okay", Bulkhead put in, Bumblebee getting nervous. Could something have happened?

_"Can we try to contact them? Just in case?" _he asked.

"Well, why not?" Smokescreen replied as he turned around to the computer.

"Base to Ratchet, do you read?" he spoke, but Ratchet did not answer. Only sound what was heard was some rasping sounds.

"Ratchet, do you- what?" the youngster replied, soon finding out something more confusing.

"What is it?" Arcee asked as she walked next to him. Jack climbed up to the platform next to Miko.

"I- I can't find where Ratchet is from the radar", Smokescreen answered.

The Ground Bridge turned on again, this time Optimus coming in. Everyone turned to look at their Leader, who stopped before them a bit confused. He could see the uneasiness in his team.

"…What is wrong?" he asked gazing around; noticing one human and one bot was gone.

"Has something happened?" he asked again. After explaining Optimus about Ratchet and Rafael, how they told they would visit Harbinger and come back home, Optimus frowned.

"It has been quite a while since they called, they should be home by now", Bulkhead explained.

"Could something have happened?" Wheeljack added, with a worried tone.

Optimus thought for a small moment. Smokescreen was still trying to contact Ratchet. Then, someone answered. A small sobbing voice was heard when Ratchet's picture appeared on the screen. Miko and Jack shocked slightly.

"That's- that's Raf!" Jack spoke with worried and startled tone.

"Rafael! Can you hear us?" Optimus stated as he stepped before the computers.

"O-Optimus?" Rafael's sobbing voice asked.

"What has happened? Where are you?"

"Ratchet- he- he is not answering me-! He is- he is- unconscious, I think-! Optimus, we need help!" the boy sobbed.

Optimus felt a sting inside of him. Was Ratchet in serious injuries somewhere? Was Rafael injured?

"Rafael, calm down! Wheeljack, track the coordinates where the call is coming from", the Prime ordered, Wheeljack nodding as he did what Optimus ordered.

"Rafael. Are you hurt?"

"I-I think I hurt my leg- but Ratchet- he is leaking energon, a –a lot!" Rafael answered. Optimus suddenly felt more scared than ever. He could feel his body shiver in fear of losing Ratchet. They needed to find them now.

"I got the coordinates, Prime! Ratchet is currently in a canyon, a deep one!" Wheeljack shouted as he sent the coordinates over to the Ground Bridge's systems.

"Hang on, Rafael, we are coming!" Optimus said.

"Please hurry! Star Scream- and the Predacon are here-" Raf sobbed. Optimus thought for a moment.

"Wheeljack, Bulkhead and Ultra Magnus, with me to keep the Decepticons from getting to Ratchet. Meanwhile Bumblebee and Arcee take the coordinates nearest to Ratchet, and help him out of the canyon", he explained.

"Smokescreen, you stay here with kids, we will call for backup if needed", he continued, Smokescreen saluting.

"Yes, sir!" Jack moved to hug Miko, who seemed to be very shocked. Magnus turned the Bridge on, and the team was off to help Ratchet and Rafael. Optimus prayed to the All Spark and Primus that it wasn't too late…

* * *

_UPDATE - 7.8.2013_


	10. In Pieces

Transformers Prime

Optimus Prime / Ratchet

Timeline: Between 'Plus One' and 'Thirst'

The following chapters were inspired by **~ShadowOfSolace**'s beautiful art from DeviantArt, _TFP_Holding On_ _and TFP_Going Under_

Home

Chp 10

* * *

"YOU STUPID PIECE OF- JUNK! GET HIM, BEAST, GET HIM!"

"RIP HIM TO PIECES!"

Ratchet drove as fast as he could. But it wasn't enough. The Predacon soon had its claws around the car, which it started raising up in the air. Rafael couldn't stay put in the car, so Ratchet told him: "Rafael, fasten your seatbelt!" Rafael did what was told, even if it was hard. The sharp claws dug small mortises on the Medic's sides already. Once Ratchet felt that Raf fastened the belt, he transformed. He got larger, so he slipped from the claws. He was falling down, fast. Rafael was inside of his husk, so the boy should be safe.

The Autobot landed soon with a somersault to prevent from getting hurt. Rafael was kept safe by the seatbelt.

"Are you alright?" asked Ratchet, Rafael giving out a small: "Yeah." Ratchet turned his eyes on Star Scream, who just landed before the Autobot. The Predacon landed on Ratchet's other side. The Medic tried to keep his eyes on the Predacon, once in a while gazing at the jet. He couldn't let either of them from his eyes, it could be fatal.

"So, Megatron sent his minions to do his dirty job for him", Ratchet snarled gazing at Star Scream before turning to look at the beast. The beast waved its tail eagerly, leaning closer a bit.

"Where is the human, Ratchet? Did you send your small pet off?" Scream snarled back tightening his hands in fists. Ratchet chuckled.  
"I sent him off long ago", Ratchet said, Rafael confusing a bit. What was he trying to do? Star Scream was about to speak, but then Knock Out contacted him.

_"Star Scream, he is lying, the human is inside of him!" _

"What? How can you tell?" Star Scream replied gazing at the Autobot. The Predacon seemed to be the bigger threat now, so Ratchet turned to look at him. His optics never left the beast's.

_"Laserbeak has had a visual of the Autobot the whole time, the human is inside of his husk!"_

Star Scream looked up to the sky, grunting a bit. He was irritated about the fact Soundwave seemed to always be watching him.

"Predacon! Destroy the Autobot! Destroy him NOW!" Star Scream shouted giving a wave with his hand. Ratchet's eyes turned a bit, about to look at Star Scream. Now the beast had its chance.

"RATCHET!" Rafael shouted as he curled up in the smallest position he could. The Predacon charged towards the Autobot its teeth ready to grab him. And so Ratchet was pinned between its teeth. Ratchet yelped in surprise and pain, trying to writhe off. Some of the smallest teeth pierced slightly through Ratchet's leg and shoulder.

The Predacon raised its head up, waving the Autobot from side to side. Ratchet transformed his other hand into a blade, which he tried to hit towards the Predacon in order to get away from its teeth. His blade hit the beast's optic slightly, the beast growling in pain and throwing the Autobot against the nearest rock. The Autobot got thrown on it his back first, dropping down a few meters to the ground. Ratchet growled in pain, he wasn't designed for battle. The Predacon charged towards him again, this time more angry.

Star Scream flew up to Laserbeak.

"Soundwave, why do you keep following me EVERY WHERE I GO!?" he asked demandingly, Megatron's voice replying him: _"Because he is beaming out a sound, which prevents the Autobot from calling backup, Star Scream!" _

"A-Ah, Lord Megatron!" Scream startled.

"I- I am not questioning your ways of- of act, h-heh…" he mumbled apologizing. Megatron snorted.

_"Better not to, Star Scream. Now, make sure the Autobot or the human won't survive"_, said Megatron.

"Yes, of course, my Liege!"

Star Scream turned to look below him then. The Predacon seemed to have lot of fun, Ratchet was already in cracks and dirt, energon leaking from his mouth and cracks around his body. At the moment the Autobot was on his knees on the ground, the Con landing slowly behind him.

"Ra-Rafael-" Ratchet whispered, pain reflecting from his voice. He could hear the boy's breathing shivering. The Predacon was coming closer bit by bit.

"I- I promised to look after you- that it would be safe… to be with me", Ratchet whispered giving a small grunt.

"I- I am sorry, I disappointed you", he continued as he turned a bit to be able to see the Predacon.

"No", whispered Rafael.

"Optimus… I disappointed you…" Ratchet didn't let his eyes away from the Predacon as it hit its teeth down at him.

Raising up his head the Predacon gave a good shake before he let the Autobot from its teeth. Ratchet didn't seem to have powers to do anything anymore. He was sent towards the nearest canyon.

"NO! Don't let him fall!" Star Scream shouted and tried to dive for the bot before it was too late. The Predacon did not seem to hear him, and so Ratchet slipped down the edge. Star Scream landed on the edge of the canyon, looking down. It was too dark to see, the pit was deep. Scream growled and stood up sharply, taking sharp and quick steps towards the Predacon.

"You stupid piece of- junk! Why did you let him fall, he could still be alive!" Star Scream screamed at him, the Predacon giving a small cough with flames.

"The canyon is too thin for you OR me to attack him!"

_"If he is alive, Star Scream, you will stay there and make sure he won't be rescued"_, spoke Megatron. Scream startled yet again a bit. How long had Megatron been listening?

"Yes, my Lord… we will wait, and see", the jet mumbled as he turned towards the canyon. Fortunately for the Autobots, Laserbeak's sonar didn't reach Ratchet anymore.

"Ratchet?" Rafael called silently. He was crawling up from under Ratchet's chest plate on top of him. He could smell the odd smell of energon fill his nostrils. It was dark, quiet and cold down there.

"Ratchet? Can you hear me? We- we have to go home…" the human asked as he placed himself on top of the Medic's chest, looking at his face. The Bot's face had cracks and energon leaking from them. He didn't seem to hear Rafael, he didn't react to anything. The worst of thoughts was in the human's mind. Was Ratchet dead? Rafael started sobbing, his eyes letting down tears one by one. His leg hurt, but he didn't care at the moment.

"N-no, Ratchet- don't go", he softly whispered as he gave a few knocks on Ratchet's chest.

"Ratchet, no! Please… don't leave us…" the human sobbed as he lay down on the bot.

Then, he had to think twice did he hear right. Someone contacted Ratchet's communication device.

_"Rafael! Can you hear us?"_ Optimus stated. A sparkle of hope lit in Rafael's soul.

"O-Optimus?" Rafael's sobbing voice asked.

_"What has happened? Where are you?"_

"Ratchet- he- he is not answering me-! He is- he is- unconscious, I think-! Optimus, we need help!" the boy sobbed. He moved a bit closer to Ratchet's face to see if he truly was offline.

_"Rafael. Are you hurt?"_ Optimus asked.

"I-I think I hurt my leg- but Ratchet- he is leaking energon, a –a lot!" Rafael answered him.

_"Hang on, Rafael, we are coming!"_ Optimus said.

"Please hurry! Star Scream- and the Predacon are here-" Raf sobbed looking up. He could still hear the Predacon's footsteps.


	11. The Psychic Patch

Transformers Prime

Optimus Prime / Ratchet

Timeline: Between 'Plus One' and 'Thirst'

The following chapters were inspired by **~ShadowOfSolace**'s beautiful art from DeviantArt, _TFP_Holding On_ _and TFP_Going Under_

Home

Chp 11

* * *

The team stepped out from the Bridge to an open area. It had canyons here and there, but there were no signs of the Decepticons. Optimus came out first his guns pointing every direction quickly. After him came Wheeljack, Ultra Magnus and finally Bulkhead. Silence, nothing moved. Rafael was sure he heard a Ground Bridge, he turned his eyes to look up. The sky was already dark, night was arriving. He was cold and shivered.

Optimus looked around.

"It's too quiet… Could this be a trap?" asked Wheeljack. Ultra Magnus gave a small snort. Before anything else reached to happen, the Bots were shot at. The Predacon was charging at them from above. The Autobots started shooting and spreading around the field a bit.

"Wreckers, make sure no one interrupts while Arcee and Bumblebee are helping Ratchet and Rafael. Ultra Magnus, we hold the Predacon for as long as needed", Optimus explained, the Wreckers leaving towards the canyon. Magnus nodded.  
"I'll be by your side, Optimus", he said. With that Optimus took off towards the sky with his jets to fight the Predacon, who still had some of Ratchet's energon on its teeth.

As the Wreckers arrived by the canyon, Star Scream dived towards them from the sky. He shot towards them numerous times, hitting Bulkhead a few times.

"Ah, there you are, Con!" Wheeljack shouted giving a smirk and pulling his blades out. Bulkhead started shooting towards him. The jet flew up and came for another dive down at the Autobots. This was a mistake, since Wheeljack was able to jump towards him and hit his blades against him. This made the Decepticon lose his balance, and he got thrown to the ground. Scream growled as he transformed and faced the Autobots.

"Now, it is much easier to fight eye to eye, don't you think?" Wheeljack asked smirking and taking his blades before his chest. Scream grunted a bit.

Meanwhile in the canyon, a Ground Bridge opened near Rafael and Ratchet's position. Raf turned to look its way, hoping it was the Autobots, not the Decepticons. Once he saw Bee step out, he called: "Bumblebee!" He smiled widely his teary eyes lidding.

_"Rafael!"_ Bee beeped as he came closer, his car lights turning on. He stopped near Ratchet, startled about how much energon he had lost. Arcee came by the Medic as well while Bumblebee offered his hand for Rafael. The human pulled himself up on it, and Bumblebee lifted him to sit on his shoulder.

"By the Allspark… Ratchet", Arcee gasped slightly as he looked at the Medic. He really was in bad shape…

"Optimus, do you read?" she called. Optimus was busy with the Predacon, but he was able to answer: "What it is, Arcee?"

"Ratchet has lost much energon, he is in a bad state. We need to figure out how to help him", she said laying her hand on Ratchet's head.

"He needs an Energon Transfer", Optimus realized.  
"But only one who knows how to do it is Ratchet himself…" Arcee added desperation in her words. Bumblebee let a voice, which told he was scared and worried. Rafael frowned sadly, what could they do? If Ratchet was the only one who knew how to do it, how could they-? _Wait._

Optimus was caught between the beast's teeth for a small moment. He was able to get off by shooting inside of the beast's mouth after being able to put the gun's pipe inside. The beast gave a loud growl of pain letting Prime fall from its teeth. Meanwhile Star Scream had turned to jet again, flying up and down, shooting at the two bots. Wheeljack was trying to catch him time after time.

"What if we use the Psychic Patch?" asked Rafael. Bee and Arcee looked at him.

"That way we could ask him how to do the operation!"  
"But the only Patch we know of is in the Decepticon ship", Arcee said looking back at Ratchet. She frowned sadly, she was very worried. And so was Optimus, it seemed to affect his fighting. He seemed not to follow the Predacon so carefully in Magnus' eyes.

"But the Harbinger has one as well!" Rafael said, Arcee's optics widening with hope.

_"There is? We can take him there!"_ Bumblebee rejoiced. Arcee called Optimus.

"Optimus! We should take Ratchet to the Harbinger, Rafael told us that there's a working Psychic Patch which we could use to help Ratchet! If we contact his mind, he can guide us how to do the transfer!" she explained.

"Good thinking, Rafael. Smokescreen!" Optimus said, and inside he felt relieve. Yet he couldn't rejoice too much, there were still obstacles ahead.

_"Yes, sir!"_

"Prepare a Ground Bridge to the Harbinger! When I, Arcee, Bumblebee and Ratchet have gone in, you close it. After that you Bridge everyone else home!" Optimus explained, contacting everyone the same time to let them know the plan.

The Ground Bridge opened behind Bumblebee. He came to help Acree with Ratchet. They took their arms under Ratchet's, pulling him in the Bridge. Optimus noticed it was open.  
"Go for it, Prime, we will cover you!" Magnus shouted as he shot at the Predacon to get its attention. Wheeljack and Bulkhead were still fighting with Star Scream. The Prime turned on his heels in the air, and dived towards the canyon and the Bridge. But as Optimus was diving, Scream went after him.

"OPTIMUS!" Bulkhead shouted to warn Optimus. The Prime boosted, and then he went through. The Bridge closed just before Star Scream reached it, and so the Con crashed on the canyon's ground floor.

* * *

_**I am sorry for taking so much time updating, and not having so much detail in this one. I just started school again, and I have no as much time as I used to. I promise to put more details in the next chapter!**_


	12. Going Under

Transformers Prime

Optimus Prime / Ratchet

Timeline: Between 'Plus One' and 'Thirst'

The following chapters were inspired by **~ShadowOfSolace**'s beautiful art from DeviantArt, _TFP_Holding On_ _and TFP_Going Under_

Home

Chp 12

* * *

Optimus crouched down on the ground once he came through, a small dent appearing on the floor under him. The Ground bridge was closed just after him. He hadn't even reached to stand up when he was Energon glowing on the floor. The lab was dark, expect the small lights above the Psychic Patch and the computer it had between the beds. The Energon led to the two beds, Optimus' optics rising along it. When he was Ratchet- beaten up with broken body and Energon leaking, Optimus felt like his world had crashed. He removed the mask covering his face and stood up to his feet. Seeing Ratchet like this was heartbreaking.

Bee and Arcee had been able to raise him up on the bed, and after that Bee had turned on the lab by the introductions Raf had given him. The kid was on the small table where the computer was. Hopefully it worked, or they wouldn't be able to help Ratchet the same time he was being taken contact to. The Prime walked over by the bed, his optics on Ratchet. He now knew how Ratchet felt; Optimus felt like _nothing_.

"Optimus, we have to do this quick", Arcee said, and the Prime nodded. He lifted his hand on Ratchet's chest.

_"I will do it, for Ratchet"_, Bee said taking his fist above his spark chamber, Rafael startling a bit.

"No, Bumblebee", Optimus spoke out, his optics still on Ratchet.

He closed his optics tightly for a couple of seconds before he replied: "I will do it." Arcee startled a bit. She walked next to Optimus her hand rising on his arm.

"But Optimus, it is dangerous!"  
"That's why I am doing it, Arcee", Optimus replied quickly as he turned to face her, his hand dropping from Ratchet's chest. Arcee looked up at him, seeing the sadness and desperation in his optics. Optimus was really worried… Bee and Rafael stayed a bit further.

"Optimus, your mind could get separated from your body… We could lose you and Ratchet, if this machine won't work", the female bot tried, but the Prime stood behind his words.

"I can't watch more of my soldiers get hurt like he did, Arcee. If the Allspark decides we have to go, Matrix will choose a new Prime. A Prime, that is ready, and strong to take my place as your Leader", the Prime explained. Rafael was a bit confused, he didn't know what a Matrix was. Bee was a bit sad to hear Optimus talk like that, as was Arcee. The female sighed then.

"Okay, Optimus", she said. She honoured Optimus more than anyone, she would be betraying his trust if she said 'no'.

Optimus nodded for her as a 'thank you', and gazed one more time at Ratchet. The Medic had gone through a lot. Bee took out the wires, and Optimus positioned himself on the bed. Arcee came over the computer, they would see what Optimus sees through it. They would also be able to hear what Optimus and Ratchet talk about, and that way be able to help Ratchet the same time. They probably have everything they need there.

"Optimus?" Rafael asked as he came over the edge of the table on Prime's side. Bee was just about to connect him. The Prime turned to look at him.

"What is it, Rafael?"

"Ratchet saved me. But he was sorry, he thought he had betrayed you…" the kid said, sniffing softly. Optimus looked at him with soft expression.

"He didn't. I will be sure to tell him that", Prime told him, and Rafael added: "Tell him I am okay-"

"I will, Rafael…" Optimus added smiling, and he started falling offline then. Rafael wiped some of the tears which had fallen from his eyes. Optimus soon reached the sleep-state, and soon enough Arcee and Bumblebee would be able to see what he sees. They hoped, prayed for the Allspark and Primus that Ratchet was okay.

_Ratchet. I will take you home. Even if it costs my own spark. _

Back at the base, the rest of the team arrived back. Miko was the first one to open her mouth: "Will Ratchet be okay?" She had been crying, her face was red. Jack was by her side.

"Yes, of course", Smokescreen put in.

"Optimus, Arcee and Bumblebee are there with him, they will bring him back", said Bulkhead as he came before Miko and Jack. The team was a bit hurt by the battle, and so went to get repaired.

The same moment two persons stepped in from the upper level; June and Fowler.

"Hey, everyone!" June greeted, but noticed the uneasy atmosphere in there. Fowler frowned.

"Has something happened?" he asked. Miko looked away, and Jack cleared his throat.

"Mom, Fowler, actually, there has…" he said. The mother lifted a hand on her lips softly, Fowler having slightly shocked expression on his face.


	13. Energon Transfer

Transformers Prime

Optimus Prime / Ratchet

Timeline: Between 'Plus One' and 'Thirst'

The following chapters were inspired by **~ShadowOfSolace**'s beautiful art from DeviantArt, _TFP_Holding On_ _and TFP_Going Under_

Home

Chp 13

* * *

"Star Scream, you have failed me – AGAIN!" Megatron shouted as he stepped a few strong steps towards him. Star Scream dropped down on his bottom and crawled back as Megatron came closer. They were at the dock, also the Predacon and Shockwave were there.

"M-master, more Autobots came to help- we were-!" Scream started, but Megatron ended: "OUTNUMBERED?" He was leaning above Scream, who was still crawling on the ground. He felt how the dock ended, his hand almost slipping over the edge.

"Just give me one reason why I shouldn't rip off your wings and let you drop down to your pathetic end?" the Leader scoffed.

"M-Master- please-! I can still be of use to you! In some way, I am sure!" Star Scream begged for his life. Megatron looked down at his minion he found so very pathetic and useless with merciless optics.

He stayed quiet for a small moment before he asked: "Will the Medic survive?" Star Scream thought for a moment, panicking slightly.

"W-well, he had lost- a lot of energon, Master… IF it is that he survives…" Star Scream started, unable to watch his Master optics to optics. Megatron leaned closer.

"Yes, if it is that he truly does survive…" he started, Scream swallowing in small panic.

"I will consider, if I want, or not, to spare your useless life", he said as he pulled back to stand straight. Shockwave, with his face emotionless as always, stared at them. He was kind of scary, his face never showed his emotions or thoughts. Maybe that was one of his advantages.

"I'll spare you. For now", the Lord continued as he turned around and made his way in passing the Predacon. Star Scream stood up after the door closed when Megatron entered the ship. Shockwave had followed him. The jet snorted.

"'Useless life', huh, Megatron? I've done many things which have helped us! Even if I tried to get rid of you… but I would've done things better than you ever did, or ever will!" he mumbled to himself. The Predacon watched him, tilting his head to right a bit.

_"Optimus, we have a visual of what you are seeing"_, announced Arcee. Optimus looked around. Around him was just white colour, he was standing like if in air. There was absolutely nothing in there. He remembered what it looked like in Megatron's mind, but that is because the Con had been in a coma for a long time. When Optimus was about to cross the line to the Allspark, all was dark to him. The Leader looked around.

_"Do you see Ratchet anywhere?"_ asked Rafael's worried voice.

"Not yet, Rafael", Optimus answered.

"But I am looking-" he started, but ended then. He saw a figure.

"I think I see him", Optimus spoke. He started making his way to the figure, who he recognized as Ratchet when he arrived closer. Once he heard the steps, the Medic turned around.

"O-Optimus", he called softly. Arcee and Bumblebee sighed in relieve, Rafael's face drawing a wide smile.

"Where are we, I-I don't understand", Ratchet explained, slight fear and confusion reflecting from his face.

"Calm down, old friend", Optimus told him as he raised his hands before him softly. He didn't dare to touch Ratchet, he was afraid the bot could fade, or go broken, or- something.

"Ratchet, we are connected to the Psychic Patch. We are inside of your mind", the Leader explained and tried to sound calm, even if inside he was more scared than ever. Ratchet confused.

"Inside of-my mind? Why? What has happened?" the Medic questioned. Optimus looked at him with a sad frown. He didn't remember?

"Ratchet, do you remember what had happened?" he asked.

"I- have… dim images in my head… I remember I was driving home with Rafael", Ratchet explained.

"Do you remember when the Decepticons attacked?" Prime asked. He had a great urge to ran to Ratchet and hug him, but he couldn't. He didn't want to risk it.

Ratchet turned his optics away for a moment. Optimus watched him, when suddenly the whole area around them started gathering together images, memories. Optimus could see what Ratchet had seen when the Decepticons had attacked. This all took only a second, but Optimus felt like it took him minutes. He could see everything what Ratchet had seen, he heard everything Ratchet had heard… If Optimus had felt everything Ratchet had, it would've been too much for him to handle. The Leader felt so bad…

"I remember", Ratchet said silently, his optics downwards. Optimus turned to look at him with a sad frown, the surrounding area white again.

"… Am I with the Allspark?" he asked silently meeting Prime's optics. His voice tone was so soft, so innocent and sad, that it ached Optimus' mind and whole being.

"No, Ratchet, you are not", he answered.

"You've lost much energon, and your state is very critical… We have brought you in the Harbinger's Psychic Patch, so I could take contact to you. We have not enough information to help you, so we needed to get in your mind."

"So I could guide you in helping- myself", Ratchet simplified. Optimus nodded.

"But- the Patch was damaged. This is dangerous, Optimus, we could-!"

"-lose our minds from our bodies. I know what risks I have taken, old friend."

Ratchet looked at him. It would be stupid to ask why Optimus came, since they both knew the answer already.

"Optimus", he was able to say with a soft sigh. Optimus smiled softly for him, the sad frown covering his face still.

"I will help you back, Ratchet. I just need your advice and guidance", Prime said. Arcee was quite touched; this was one of the rare moments both of the bots showed their softest sides. Bee was preparing the machines and tools, while Rafael kept his eyes on the machine and the screen.

Optimus explained Ratchet about his condition, where the biggest holes and wounds were.

"So we have to prepare the energon transfer first. We- you are going to need- at least four to five cubes of energon", Ratchet explained. The same time Bee called the base, and ordered five cubes. In no time Smokescreen was handing the cubes through the bridge.

"You have to insert them into the transferring machine- there should be one in the room somewhere. It is one of the main tools of the Psychic Patch package", the Medic answered. Arcee found it and moved it near Ratchet's bed, where she and Bee prepared it. Optimus had his optics on Ratchet's the whole time. His optics got drawn to the black colour behind Ratchet, which seemed to come closer and closer second by second. The Leader tried to stay calm, but he was frightened. They had to work quickly, or he might lose the light of his life.


	14. Don't Fade Away

Transformers Prime

Optimus Prime / Ratchet

Timeline: Between 'Plus One' and 'Thirst'

The following chapters were inspired by **~ShadowOfSolace**'s beautiful art from DeviantArt, _TFP_Holding On_ _and TFP_Going Under_

Home

Chp 14

* * *

"Don't they need help there?" asked Fowler. He leaned his hands on the railing, June standing behind him.

"Optimus is there with Arcee and Bee, they'll be fine. If not, they'll call us and we go help", Bulkhead explained.

"Besides, there's not much room there. We would be in the way", Wheeljack spoke.

"They know what they are doing", Magnus added.

"And Rafael? They need him there?" June started.

"Mom-!" Jack shouted at her.

"Rafael was hurt, wasn't he? He needs medical attention!" the mom continued.

"Wow, take it easy, mommy!" Miko stated.

"If Optimus let him stay, he is safe", Jack continued. June frowned slightly, she didn't agree. A small silence fell upon the hangar. Smokescreen decided to break it: "I-am sure they are ready soon enough…"  
"Next, you have to fix the holes in my husk", Ratchet continued. Arcee and Bee had got him in the energon transfer machine, and his energon levels were pretty good. Now they had to fix his body.

"There should be some scrap metal, which from you can make temporary patches", the Medic continued. Bee looked around, soon finding a few small pieces to fit the two biggest holes on Ratchet's chest and side. Ratchet showed the places of the holes on his body. He had no wounds in his mind, yet Optimus could still see the energoned body of his dearest friend. All this time Optimus had been watching Ratchet's way, but also the darkness approaching.

Which also made Optimus feel uneasy was that he could hear everything Ratchet was thinking about. _Why does he ask me, why doesn't he go into my memories and mind to get it straight from there? He could know anything he wants, why doesn't he approach my memories and past? _Optimus felt a bit, maybe, betrayed. Yet again, he couldn't blame Ratchet. He was in his mind, but he didn't want to make use of it. He didn't want to _read_ it, he wanted to _hear _it.

"Optimus", Arcee called. She sounded worried…

"Ratchet's energon levels are fine, but- he is fading. It seems like he isn't going to make it…" the fembot told, worry and sadness in her voice tone. She and everyone knew this couldn't be true; Ratchet would never give up this easily. The damage was just strong… But it couldn't be _too_ strong, Ratchet needed to make it!

"Ratchet", Optimus called, the Medic paying attention to him. He had a questioning expression. Arcee, Bee and Raf couldn't see or hear every word, the machine was one of the oldest…

"How are you feeling?" the Leader asked, Ratchet a bit confused.

"I'm- fine, I guess-" the Medic started and raised his hand up, signing with it while speaking. Then he paid attention to his hand – he was able to see through it.

He panicked slightly. Was he fading? Optimus stepped half a step towards him.

"Ratchet- stay calm-" he said.

_"Optimus, Ratchet's pulse is getting weaker! We need to get him to base, but it is not possible in this condition!"_ Arcee spoke. Optimus realized the darkness was now really close...

"Ratchet- you must stay with us, fight", Prime said reaching his hand towards Ratchet. Ratchet had risen both his hands before himself, able to see Optimus through them.

"B-but- I- I don't know _how_, Optimus!" the old bot panicked. Optimus frowned sadly; Ratchet's expression was heartbreaking.

He knew he would be taking risks if he touches Ratchet, but he had to. For Ratchet, to help him get through. Prime tried to remain as calm as he could as he stepped before his old friend, and took his hands in his. Bee panicked this a bit; what if they faded away? What if the same happens when Bee was connected with Megatron? Ratchet looked at their hands, then at Optimus.

"Optimus-" he started, but Prime gave a small 'shh'.

"It'll be alright, old friend. Stay with me, we will pull through", he said, giving one of his softest smiles.

Ratchet could feel safety and warm feeling fill him when he saw that smile. It was one of the things he liked in their Leader. When they were far away from Cybertron, Optimus' smile made him feel like home. Bit by bit, his hands gathered their shape and colour, soon back to their earlier state. Also, the darkness was fading. Ratchet looked up at Optimus, their optics locked on each other. Then came what they both had been waiting for; _"He is stable, we need to get him to base now!"_ announced Arcee. Optimus let go of Ratchet's hands to ensure that they would be reconnected with their own bodies.

"We will see soon, old friend", Prime said holding the smile. Arcee and Bee disconnected them from the machine, and they both started being pulled away. Ratchet felt sudden urge to try and reach for the Prime, who was being pulled away from him, but the thought of their minds getting lost or worse was strong in his mind. He was able to hold his place, all the way until he couldn't see anything. He and Optimus would remain in recharge for some time, Ratchet probably longer because of his state…

Soundwave had been looking for possible signal leaks about where Optimus and his Autobots were. He hadn't got any results- until now. He got a weak signal from the Harbinger. He needed to let Megatron know at once. He walked by his Master's side, who had been standing at his post for some time. Soundwave bowed, and when he got his Leader's attention, he showed him where the signal came from.

"Aah, Optimus. So you are using one of the first Psychic Cores to help your Medic. Star Scream, report to me immediately!" Megatron announced. Star Scream was outside at the moment, 'taming' the Predacon.

_"Yes, Megatron sir?"_

"The Harbinger's Psychic Core is being used, it is Optimus. Take care of it."

_"A-At once, Lord Megatron!"_

"I want to see the ship destroyed, along Prime and his miserable Autobots!" Megatron stated loud and clear.


	15. An Ambush

Transformers Prime

Optimus Prime / Ratchet

Timeline: Between 'Plus One' and 'Thirst'

The following chapters were inspired by **~ShadowOfSolace**'s beautiful art from DeviantArt, _TFP_Holding On_ _and TFP_Going Under_

Home

Chp 15

* * *

Optimus was starting to wake up. Bee gave a small 'beep' with a happy tone, and Arcee and Raf turned to look at the Prime. The Leader gave a few small grunts as he sat up, his hand lifting to his face.

"Optimus, we need to go now", Arcee said as she took a small hold of Optimus' other hand.

"We need to get Ratchet home before it is too late-" she continued, worry reflecting from her voice. Optimus turned to face her.

His optics soon found Ratchet. He looked at him for a small moment before he moved to sit on the edge. He tried to contact the base.

"Optimus to base, we need a Ground Bridge", he said, but all he could hear was just rasping. Optimus confused, it was able to be read from his face. Rafael worried a bit.

"What's wrong?" he asked, Bee lifting him up on his shoulder.

"Optimus to base, do you read?" he asked again as he stood up and walked by Ratchet's bed.

Now he was able to hear some words, but they were either unclear or fragmentary. Something was interrupting the signal… Something from outside? They didn't know it, just yet, that Laserbeak was the source of the interruption. He was flying above the Harbinger, trying to keep them still until Star Scream and his backup would destroy the ship. It didn't take long till Scream reached the ship. He had a few of the jets with him, the Predacon joining them soon enough.

"Optimus, something isn't right- something is interrupting the systems", Arcee said frowning. Bee gave a small hum of slight fear. Rafael leaned closer to his head, having a good hold of his gear.

"What- does that mean?" he asked. Optimus tried to listen carefully, he was sure he heard something from outside.

"This might be an ambush", he said. Right after his words, the ship was being shot at. The roof was falling apart bit by bit. Bumblebee moved Rafael from his shoulder between his hands to prevent him from getting squished. Arcee covered herself with her arms, as Optimus made sure Ratchet would stay out of harm's way. The Medic was still recharging, and would be for some time.

Soon there was a hole in the roof, big enough for a bot to fly in and out. Star Scream was flying above the hole, a few jets behind him, their guns pointed at the Bots. Optimus turned around, staying close to Ratchet. Arcee took her weapons out and pointed them at the Cons.

"I should've known it was you!" Arcee murmured as she loaded her guns, ready to shoot.

"Oh, I wouldn't shoot, if I were you", Scream said smirking; the two cons behind him loaded their guns as well.

"Your precious Medic seems to be still wounded, but alive, I presume? You did a long trip to come here… He is still going to die, like all of you", he said giving a small evil chuckle.

_"Not if I have a word in it!" _Bee said and took his other gun out while Rafael sat on the other. Bee pointed the gun at the Cons behind the jet.

"Well, you weren't asked", spoke Scream with a small frustrated sigh.

"You just can't stay dead, can you?" he asked as he turned his optics on Optimus. Optimus didn't take his weapons out; he was going to carry Ratchet out of here, if that was the only way to get him home. Now that Optimus paid more attention, he was able to see Laserbeak in the distance, up at the sky. He frowned; maybe it had something to do with this? At least he remembered that the bird did something similar back at Cybertron one time… Now he had a plan.

"Now, any last words?" Star Scream asked as he picked up a belt full of bombs from one of the Cons. His optics turned to look away that moment, and that was when Optimus turned to pick Ratchet up. The same time he gave an order: "Autobots, distract!" Without hesitation Bumblebee and Arcee started shooting at the three Decepticons. Star Scream did not wait for this, thus he dropped the belt. Bee saw it coming, and afraid of what would happen if it dropped on the ground he jumped towards it to catch it. The same moment Optimus had picked Ratchet on his arms, and took a flight up to the sky.

In the cloud of dust and dirt, Star Scream couldn't see where he was, exactly. Not until he got a punch from Arcee, who jumped up to place a good hit on the Con's jaw. Star Scream was sent off to his back towards the ground, pushed out from the cloud. When he gathered himself, he saw Optimus fly up with the Medic in his arms.

"N-no! Stop him! SHOOT HIM DOWN!" he shouted as he pointed up at Optimus. The same moment the Predacon flied just a few inches from above Star Scream, and turned to chase after the Prime. The blast the Predacon's move affected made Star Scream yelp a bit and cover his face from the flying dirt.

The dust and dirt was soon gone, and before he even realized it, Scream was being kept in gunpoint by the two other Autobots. The Cons he had with him were toast. Bee was holding the bomb belt on his shoulder, while he had Rafael sitting on his free hand.

"Now, I recommend that you won't shoot", said Arcee with pressured words and an intimidating frown. Star Scream gave a small, awkward chuckle before he frowned angrily.

Optimus was soon on the same level with Laserbeak. The bird stopped and was about to turn away, when Optimus was about to attack. He was able to hold Ratchet with only one arm, as with the other he pulled out his minigun, sending the bullets towards the bird. Laserbeak was able to fly further, but he was soon shot. The bird was sent on his way towards the ground, and that moment the signal returned.

_"-ar me!? Optimus, can you hear me!?"_ shouted Smokescreen from the other side.

"Loud and clear! We need a bridge, NOW!" he announced. It didn't take more than a few seconds, when the bridge opened next to Arcee and Bumblebee.

"Optimus! The bridge opened!" shouted Arcee. She was going for the bridge, but made sure Scream wouldn't stand up. Bee went in already; he had Rafael with him, who was still hurt. Optimus was about to turn and fly to the bridge, when the Predacon took him by surprise. It was close he didn't lose the grip of Ratchet, when the Predacon flew just a few inches from him upwards. The Prime looked after it, and before the Predacon turned around, the Prime put the gun away, took Ratchet in a better grip, and flew as fast as he could down towards the bridge. The Predacon followed close by his tail.

The Bridge wasn't too far away now, just a bit more…

"Optimus", was heard a soft whisper from Ratchet. Optimus held him tighter against himself.

"Ratchet, it's okay-" Optimus spoke back to him, leaning his mouth against Ratchet's forehead. He would've wanted to close his eyes and hope the Predacon won't get them, but he couldn't. The Predacon was so close-

Arcee stepped in when she saw Optimus coming. Optimus was just about to go inside of the bridge, when Star Scream loaded his gun and shot towards him. He got a clear shot at Optimus, but when the Prime reached inside of the Ground Bridge, it closed. The Predacon didn't catch the Prime in time, a frustrated growl leaving its mouth. Star Scream stood up, murmuring.

"Scrap! We almost had them! Megatron won't like this…" he mumbled angrily.


	16. Welcome Home

Transformers Prime

Optimus Prime / Ratchet

Timeline: Between 'Plus One' and 'Thirst'

The following chapters were inspired by **~ShadowOfSolace**'s beautiful art from DeviantArt, _TFP_Holding On_ _and TFP_Going Under_

Home

Chp 16

* * *

The Autobots were welcoming them home. First came Bumblebee, handing the bomb belt to Wheeljack, who seemed very interested in it. The yellow bot placed Rafael carefully on the ground as June came to them.

"Are you okay, Rafael? Come on, let's check your leg", she said as she helped the boy to walk. Rafael smiled for Miko and Jack, but turned then to look at the bridge's way. Where were Arcee, Optimus and Ratchet? It didn't take many seconds more when Arcee stepped in. A gunshot was heard; a voice of flying sparks as the bullet hit Optimus. But the Prime appeared in, Ratchet in his arms. Smokescreen closed the Bridge before he turned to look at the wounded and tortured Ratchet.

Silence fell in the hall. Optimus did not just stay and stand still, he moved to help Ratchet on the operation bed, Arcee and Bee helping him. Wheeljack, Bulkhead and Smokescreen stepped a bit closer, as Magnus stayed further.

"Is- is he okay?" asked Smokescreen silently after Arcee returned to them. Bumblebee helped Optimus to connect Ratchet into the mending machinery. The female bot gave a soft sigh as she turned to watch them.

"He'll live", she just said. Screen sighed softly as well, but still, the sight was heartbreaking.

"You did great job, bringing the energon cubes straight away", she added smiling for Smokescreen. The kid chuckled.

"Th-thank you", he said smiling back at her.

Jack and Miko ran next to Bumblebee, who stood next to Ratchet's bed. Optimus stood on the other side.

"Is he going to be okay?" the girl asked, worried expression on her face. Bee looked down at her.

_"He'll be fine, he just needs to recover and have rest",_ Bumblebee said gesturing a bit with his hand. The human girl gave a happy hum.

"Optimus, your side-" Bulkhead said then as he stepped closer. Star Scream had shot him on his right side, leaving a rather nasty mark there. The Prime placed his hand on it.

"It'll heal in time, Bulkhead. Don't worry about me", he said, giving a small nod with his head. The wrecker nodded back.

"Okay, I suggest we give Ratchet some space a bit", Arcee said turning to look at the male bots. Magnus nodded.

"You heard her- Autobots, prepare for a small scouting trip", Ultra Magnus said and left the hangar. After him Bulkhead and Wheeljack left the hangar, Bumblebee and Smokescreen following. Arcee turned to look at Optimus and Ratchet. The Prime had placed a hand on Ratchet's chest.

"Optimus? Will you be okay?" she asked. Optimus nodded a few times.

"I'll be fine, Arcee", he answered giving a soft smile. The female bot nodded smiling back.

"Call us if you need something", she said and left after the others.

"Optimus?" came a silent voice from Miko. The Prime turned to look at the two humans next to him.

"Can we stay?" she asked. Optimus gave a soft smile for them.

"It is quite late, isn't it? I think you should go to bed", he answered. The girl gave a disappointed soft sigh, but she knew Optimus was right.

"We will see you tomorrow. I hope Ratchet wakes up before that", said Jack smiling for the Leader.

"I hope so too", he answered.

Jack and Miko left the hangar Fowler following, while June was about to walk Rafael out as well.

"Uh, Miss Darby- I want to stay for a small moment… I want to- tell Ratchet something.. Please?" the small boy asked with his most innocent expression. Jack's mom sighed.

"He will be safe with me, Miss Darby", said Optimus. Raf turned to look at him, a smile on his face.

"Fine, fine… But make sure he doesn't put too much pressure on the leg", the doctor lectured waving her finger a bit. The Prime nodded with a smile.

"I will", he said.

Some time passed, maybe half an hour. Optimus was sitting on some crates next to the bed Ratchet was sleeping on. Rafael was sitting on a platform, his legs hanging by the edge and arms leaning on the railing. He watched Ratchet, and was about to fall asleep once in a while. Optimus wasn't in the recharge mode, but his optics were closed. Suddenly, Ratchet groaned slightly.

"Either I am deaf, or then everyone really left", he said weakly. Rafael was about to stand up, but didn't, since his leg still hurt a bit. He still had a surprised and happy wide smile on his face. Optimus opened his optics and stood up the same moment.

"Ratchet", he spoke softly.

Ratchet opened his optics slowly and tiredly.

"Good, I can't stand any kind of- coddling or- special attention", the Medic scoffed. Optimus smiled- it was the same old Ratchet. Ratchet's eyes met Optimus', but he didn't say anything yet. Instead he turned to face Rafael.

"Are you okay, Rafael?" he asked, the boy nodding.

"I am… Thanks to you; you saved me", the human said softly placing a hand on his chest. Ratchet gave a silent snort.

"S-spare me- I-" Ratchet was about to say as he turned his view away, but he couldn't be angry or even treat Rafael like he treated others. Not now, the kid had gone through a lot. He faced Rafael again.

"I- did what I had to- to keep you safe", he ended, a very small smile on his face. Rafael smiled even wider.

"You are sleepy, Rafael.. You should go to bed", Optimus said. Rafael realized that Prime maybe wanted to have some time alone with the Medic. The kid nodded standing up.

"Okay. We will see tomorrow. Be well soon, Ratchet!" the human said as he waved for the Medic when he was about to leave. Ratchet watched after him, not really coming up with words. After Rafael was out of the hangar, Ratchet turned to face Optimus.

"Optimus-" he started silently. The Prime placed a gentle hand on his cheek as he took a seat next to the bed.

"Why- why didn't you just… you had a chance to read my mind- know what I know, know how I feel", Ratchet started. Optimus frowned slightly, but didn't leave Ratchet's side. The Medic stared at him silently for a second.

"Why didn't you just- enter my mind?" he asked silently. Optimus leaned over, placing his mouth on Ratchet's forehead for a moment. Ratchet felt suddenly fuzzy and warm. The Prime took a hold of his hand, crossing his fingers with the other's.

Pulling further Optimus answered: "Because if I did, I couldn't have forgiven myself for not fully trusting you." Ratchet frowned.

"I- don't believe I understand", he said. Optimus held his hand tighter.

"I didn't want to get into your mind, because I felt I would enter something I don't have permission to. Our minds are our private areas, Ratchet. I have no permission to get inside of your head, memories or feelings. I trust, that if you want me to know something, you tell me. When I trust you this way, it also affects you; you trust me enough to tell me", the Prime explained.

Ratchet nodded understanding what the Prime meant. The Medic looked away from his optics for a moment.

"I feared- I wouldn't wake up after we were disconnected from the Psychic Patch", he confessed. The Autobot frowned sadly closing his optics. Optimus have a small 'hush' as he wrapped his other arm around the wounded bot and held him against his chest.

"I- I care so much about you", the smaller bot added whispering. Optimus smiled softly his optics closing.

"You are the most important to me, Ratchet", Optimus whispered back. Ratchet wrapped his arms around Optimus. He didn't feel like nothing anymore. He felt _whole. _He felt like _home._

* * *

**_Thank you all so much for the feedpack, favourites and follows!  
_**

**_I am here to announce, that the story does not end here, there will be one chapter more, WHEN I have seen the Predacons Rising movie. I know how it ends, so I will not talk about it more in here, if you haven't seen or heard of it. After I've seen the movie, I will make one more chapter._**

**_Love, Orph~_**


End file.
